


Александра

by Amiram



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Darkfic, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...больную память излечит любовь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Александра

*  
Ей никогда не нравилось уходить.   
Жуткое чувство, когда оставляешь свой дом позади, когда спиной чувствуешь полные надежды взгляды.   
Конечно, ты не разочаруешь их, просто не сможешь, ведь о детях надо заботиться.  
А кому это делать, как не матери?..

\- Тяжело. Тяжело… – тихие голоса свиваются в клубок, шевелятся в ее груди.  
Голоса. Все, что остается тебе от твоего мира, – это голоса в голове. А может, в сердце.  
Ведь это любовь. 

*  
В Лондоне поздняя осень.

\- Не люблю туман… – Их шаги гулко отдаются в узких проулках между домами и там же угасают, не в силах прорваться наверх. Она говорит негромко, словно самой себе, а он боится пропустить хоть слово. Ему все кажется очень важным. – …Но люблю дождь.  
Она глядит на него черным нечитаемым взглядом. Глаза – темные колодцы, они заманивают, тянут. Хотя… нет. В самой их глубине мерцают звезды... Как вселенная.

Все это просто выверты сознания влюбленного.   
Парень с молочной кожей не видит вокруг никого, кроме нее, не сводит глаз и улыбается своим мыслям. Ну а что? Еще совсем недавно это казалось ему глупым, но сейчас он действительно влюблен, словно школьник. И как школьник боится к ней лишний раз прикоснуться. Просто не уверен, что дозволено. С ней он вообще ни в чем не уверен…

Опустив голову, он смотрит, как ее сапожки разбивают рябые лужи: вода перехлестывает через носок и резина матово блестит.   
Они идут так близко, – он касается рукавом ее белого плаща, на нем темными метками следы от срывающихся с зонта капель. Зонт тоже, кстати, белый.  
Но вот под ним – сумерки, почти темнота, а в ней глаза-колодцы-вселенная.  
Он всегда был слишком впечатлительным.  
«У мальчика художественный склад ума», – хлопотала мать.  
«Дури много», – это отец.  
А вот теперь эта девушка, идущая рядом. Такая хрупкая, загадочная. Хочется остановиться и прикоснуться, обнять ее, удержать, а то ускользнет, словно и не было. Словно не из этого мира, а так, привиделась.

\- Пойдем в паб? – внезапно предлагает он. – Холодно.  
Она останавливается и молчит. Смотрит и, кажется, улыбается. Или нет, – он не уверен, ни в чем не уверен. Может, усмехается снисходительно, – не разобрать под прядями черных волос. Это ветер как раз бросил их ей в лицо.  
\- Замерз, – она убирает волосы тонкой рукой, – Джон?   
И коротко облизывает нижнюю губу.  
\- Мне хочется смотреть на твое лицо. Все время кажется, что ты растворишься. Исчезнешь, – наконец решается он. – Ты же понимаешь… Александра…  
\- Нет, – смеется она и берет его за руку. – У тебя губы посинели. Уговорил, идем в паб.  
Они встретились неделю назад, но Джону кажется, что прошло уже полжизни.  
И это точно любовь.

*  
За окном, забитым старыми, почерневшими досками, шелестит дождь, – хоть какое-то утешение в этом чужом мире. Монотонный шум, плеск воды в водостоках, внезапная дробь капель по жести.   
Но за стенами еще и ненавистный туман, он ползет сквозь щели в досках и просачивается из-под двери. Кажется, что он уже здесь – клубится в углах, собирает силы, чтобы запутать и запугать. Александра, подтянув колени к груди, лежит у стены на тощем матрасе и натягивает капюшон на голову, делает вид, что ее нет, что и на этот раз она сумеет его избежать. Ведь там, в глубине тумана, что-то страшное, она уверена!   
Но она сильная, ей нельзя бежать. Только не сейчас, когда цель уже близка, но еще не достигнута. 

За крепкой стеной закрытых век можно расслабиться и даже помечтать. О том, что дом здесь, рядом. Что если немного напрячься, то можно перейти эту грань самой. Может, и получилось бы, но Александра никогда раньше не пробовала, не будет и сейчас. Как бы ни хотелось. Она прекрасно понимает, что подходящий момент еще не наступил.  
Но ей все равно страшно и одиноко, – здесь нет никого из тех, кто ей дорог.  
И только на грани сознания они, ее дорогие…

\- Еще немного, – обнадеживает она. – Совсем чуть-чуть…  
\- Тяжело… – доносится глухо, едва-едва.  
\- Чуть-чуть… – повторяет она опять и прижимает руки к груди, в которой растет дыра беспокойства и тоски.   
Это любовь, она точно знает.  
\- Тяжело. Тяжело… – повторяют голоса в ее голове. Или в сердце? – Мама…

*  
\- Знаешь, я все время думаю о тебе. – Прошло еще несколько дней, и Джон наконец решился.  
За угловым столиком старого кафе, укрытым за бутафорской колонной, полумрак. Александра улыбается, смотрит поверх большой чашки какао, о которую греет руки. Закрытый зонт зацепился ручкой за спинку стула.   
Там, в зале, кипит жизнь: гудят голоса, люди звякают вилками о тарелки, что-то хрипло мурлычет музыкальный аппарат. Дым из зоны для курящих добирается и до их уголка, но они всего этого не замечают – словно отрезаны.  
Джон неудержимо краснеет, – на его белой коже ярко проступают веснушки, рыжие волосы смешно топорщатся.  
«Трогательно», – поправляет себя Александра, не замечая, что улыбается.  
Он ей действительно нравится. Тем проще будет.

\- Мы могли бы… – Джон мнется, на пару секунд неуверенно прячет взгляд, но… сколько же можно? Несколько поцелуев – это так мало. Тем более для молодого, влюбленного человека.  
\- Что? – она ставит чашку на стол. Не сделав и глотка.  
\- Ну… пойти, посмотреть фильм. У моего друга никого дома, и, может, ты согласишься…  
Александра ласково смотрит на этого почти еще мальчика, – и как он вырос таким чистым? В этом-то мире?..  
\- Хорошо, – кивает она.   
\- Да? – Радость окрашивает в алый кончики его ушей. – Я так рад! То есть… ты лучшая. Я сразу, как только тебя увидел… – от избытка чувств слов не хватает.   
\- Что?  
\- Я всегда!.. Я тебя…  
Его слова перебивает резкий звонок мобильного.  
Пока Джон разговаривает, Александра, прикрыв глаза, успокаивает возбужденные голоса внутри.  
Да, почти. Да, кажется, еще немного. И скоро домой!  
Сдержать улыбку не получается, и Джон, принявший ее на свой счет, протягивает ей руку:  
\- Пойдем?

Ей нравится целоваться, сидя верхом на его коленях. И хоть она никогда не теряла от поцелуя головы (она едва не смеется – какой каламбур!), можно обмануть себя, притвориться, что Джон и есть ее любовь.   
Но голоса становятся все громче, и разве может она отвлекаться? Когда в груди отдается тревожно: «Мама!»

\- Александра…  
Джон легко откидывает назад ее волосы, скользит пальцами по щеке, поглаживает шею и касается ворота плаща.  
\- Тебе не жарко? – Как наивно…  
С игривой улыбкой она расстегивает пуговицы и тянет замок на плаще вниз. И дыхания его не хватает, потому что ему открывается полоска чистой, нежной кожи.  
Под плащом у Александры ничего нет.  
\- Алекс…  
Его ладони легко оглаживают плечи, и плащ соскальзывает вниз, к бедрам. Горячие губы обжигают ее прохладную кожу, он целует небольшую грудь с острыми, розовыми соками, смешно втягивает их в рот.  
Александра отстраняется, ероша мягкие рыжие волосы, и заставляет Джона посмотреть на себя, легко оттягивая его голову назад.  
\- Скажи мне…  
\- Что? – взгляд его плывет.  
\- Скажи это!  
Он пытается снова притянуть ее к себе, но она не дается. Взгляд требовательный. И ему не надо больше объяснять.  
\- Александра! – глаза его сияют. – Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю? Очень… Очень тебя люблю!  
\- Правда? – так искренне.  
\- Конечно, да! Как только я тебя увидел, сразу понял, что все для тебя сделаю!  
\- И ты пойдешь за мной?  
\- Да, куда захочешь, – Джон снова утыкается лицом ей между грудей и глубоко вдыхает ее запах – запах дождя.

\- Значит, все для меня сделаешь? – ее голос мечтательный, короткие мягкие волосы легко скользят меж пальцев.  
\- Все! – выдыхает. – Ты только скажи. Я твой, весь твой!..

Александра так счастлива, и она прикрывает глаза, прогибается в спине, почувствовав холодный и резкий ветер перехода, и даже тянется вслед Джону, которого внезапно дергают назад.   
Ей не хочется видеть, как меняется его лицо, куда лучше, поймав его бедра в капкан своими и удерживая их, погладить себя по плечам и груди, смахнуть мурашки с кожи.  
Джон дергается, крепко схваченный, он полузадушенно хрипит, а Александра довольно смотрит вокруг сквозь ресницы, – наконец она дома!  
Желтые глаза ее деток радостно горят. Правда, она пока не уверена, – они так рады видеть ее, или рады поесть. Но им это нужно, – они стали тонкие, черная кожа посерела, даже головы клонятся вниз.   
Бедняжки! И как она могла так задержаться? Глупая привычка подтверждать все словами, и без них было ясно, что Джон готов к переходу, потянется следом за ней.  
Просто иногда ей хочется…  
Но ненужные мысли исчезают, когда дети касаются ее рук. Они осторожно подныривают под локти, трутся, кожа плотно обтягивает кости черепа. Надо торопиться.

Александра застегивает плащ и встает с колен распятого под ней Джона. Ей очень хочется, чтобы с ним все было в порядке, чтобы он не сошел с ума, но у него белые от ужаса глаза, рот залеплен черной полосой, дети держат его, спеленали, как младенца.  
Главное, она заботится о них, остальное неважно…  
Джона уносят, тяжелое шуршание, сопровождающее ее детей, все дальше, а она оглядывает полуразрушенную комнату единственного более-менее уцелевшего здесь дома. Ничего не изменилось: отсыревшие обои все так же лохмотьями свисают со стен, почерневшая от плесени обивка мебели, вздыбившийся паркет. Сквозь разбитые окна ветер задувает частые капли, пол под ними мокрый и, кажется, гнилой, ходить опасно – провалится.   
Александра берет лежащий рядом зонт, – при всех ее перемещениях он еще ни разу не потерялся, – и подходит к распахнутой двери. Снаружи льет вовсю, она глубоко вдыхает влажный воздух, с треском раскрывает зонт и шагает в дождь.   
Хорошо быть дома!

*  
Дома все по-другому. И мокрые улицы, хоть и безжизненны, но не навевают тоску; и бледное, затянутое серыми облаками небо не давит на плечи. И тишина не угнетает, она мягко окутывает, скрадывает шаги, и они не отражаются от стен, а мягко умирают под ногами.   
Александра могла бы обойти весь свой мир за один день. Площадь в центре. Лучами расходящиеся в разные стороны улицы, стандартный набор высоких домов с мокрыми внутренностями, пустые подъезды, провалы окон, за которыми никого нет. Тихо и спокойно.   
Она гуляет. Подолгу стоит на месте и смотрит вверх, запрокинув лицо, ловя открытым ртом крупные капли. Впитывает в себя свой мир обратно – она очень скучала. Между домами совсем тихо, она одна. Дети ее заняты, да и она не хочет слышать слишком громкие крики с площади.

Одно ей совсем не нравится: всего пара-тройка домов вдоль улицы, и вот уже по земле призрачной дымкой стелется туман. Если перебороть себя и пройти еще немного, то он становится все гуще, оплетает ноги до колен, жмется теснее. Старается подняться выше, а потом, словно устав играть, встает перед ней стеной. Плотной, клубящейся стеной, даже смотреть на нее жутко.   
Александра не любит подходить близко – ей страшно. Она борется, конечно, – мать должна смотреть в лицо опасности. Особенно неизвестной. Особенно, если когда-нибудь придется защищать детей. Но, смело постояв несколько минут неподалеку от поднимающегося ввысь тумана, она с облегчением отступает, не поворачиваясь к нему спиной, потом заходит за угол и быстро, расплескивая лужи, идет к центру, – там-то веселее всего.  
Там ее дети. И друзья.  
Говоря по правде, всего один друг, с другими как-то не срослось. И это не ее вина, – она постоянно пытается, но если кое-кто не идет на контакт, что она может поделать?  
Разве что пытаться снова и снова.

\- Привет. – Ее улыбка почти настоящая. Но она медленно умирает, потому что ей не отвечают. – Как дела?  
Окутывающий их шорох дождя перекрывает полный боли и отчаянья крик. Александра морщится, но делает вид, что не слышит, хотя источник его находится явно неподалеку. Это голос Джона, но узнать его сложно.   
Александра терпеливо ждет ответа от головы, стоящей на заросшем мхом высоком, прямоугольной формы камне.   
Мутные глаза наконец смотрят прямо на нее, но рот упрямо сжат. Губы бледные, из ранки в уголке, смешиваясь с дождем, течет розовая капля питательного раствора. Александра внимательно осматривает трубки, которые идут из отверстий в камне к стоящей на подставке голове, и хмурится.   
\- Милый, – она останавливает свое дитя, спешащее в сторону стихающих криков, – посмотри, здесь все в норме?   
Сама она не понимает, как это работает. Все же ее детки очень, очень умные. Один из них смотрит на нее большими желтыми глазами, а потом тяжело, громко похрустывая битыми камнями под собой, подходит (подползает?) ближе. Тычется длинным носом в трубки, гибким кончиком проверяет краники и маленькие шкалы с трясущимися стрелками, а потом мерно кивает тяжелой головой.  
\- Видишь, все хорошо. Ты можешь со мной говорить.   
Голова молчит. Вновь зажмуренные веки мелко дрожат, с ресниц падают капли, – конечно, дождь сегодня идет сильнее.  
\- А я посмотрела отличный фильм. Названия не помню, но он о девушке, которая…  
\- Исчезни… – прерывает ее хриплый голос.   
\- Ты злишься, что я смотрела его не с тобой, как раньше? Но ты же не можешь…  
\- Ненавижу… Как же я тебя ненавижу, – глаза, мутные, больные глаза открываются, и взгляд упирается Александре в лицо. – Сгинь, тварь! Ненавижу тебя! Ты мерзкая, отвратительная паучиха! Ну почему, почему ты не никак не сдохнешь?!   
\- У тебя плохое настроение?  
\- Боже, помоги мне! Убей меня, это же невыносимо…  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, – начинает говорить Александра, - Бог, он… – Но ее прерывает крик отчаяния и бессилия. Человек… голова начинает кричать что-то непонятное, отдельные слова. Из глаз течет питательная жидкость, капли ее срываются с тонких губ.   
Александра вздыхает… опять не получилось поговорить. Ему ведь плохо, сразу видно. Наверняка скучает по кино, он так любил ее туда приглашать. Но ей не под силу взять его с собой, он должен это понять.   
Отступив на пару шагов, она смотрит, как тонкие хоботки подошедших деток подкручивают краны, как веки закрываются, а голова засыпает. Стоит перекрыть пару трубок, и все, она больше не проснется.  
\- Нет, не надо.  
Дети подходят совсем близко: трутся, ласкаются. Их блестящая от воды кожа лоснится, – сейчас они хорошо кушают. Мурчат, посвистывают тревожно.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы он совсем засыпал… … Немного, конечно, расстраивает, но все же он так интересно рассказывал о кино. И об актерах. … Пусть поспит. Подождем. … Вот и хорошо.  
Она улыбается и гладит подставляющихся деток, довольно прикрывает глаза; их голоса нежно переливаются.

*  
Когда-то это была большая, выложенная брусчаткой площадь посреди города. Наверняка здесь устраивали гулянья и праздники, торговцы раскидывали яркие палатки со сладостями и музыкой, с пивом для взрослых и играми для детей. Было весело и шумно. Люди приходили сюда отдохнуть, встретиться с друзьями, поболтать.   
Наверняка. Но Александра не помнит. У нее вообще с друзьями не складывается.  
Сейчас она идет меж стоящих вертикально камней-постаментов (интересно, что за скульптуры стояли на них раньше?), аккуратно обходит кучи щебня, мусора, завалы из разбитых камней, покрывавших площадь, и кусков трубок. Старые, треснувшие шкалы приборов с мертвыми стрелками заливает водой.   
Половина камней пока пуста. На другой половине – головы. В основном мертвые: усохшие, даже несмотря на дождь, лица, сморщенные веки, – глаза под ними черны. Стянутые без питательной смеси губы потрескались и обнажают зубы, у половины голов они в плесени.  
Александра морщится, – они так мало с ней говорили…  
Зато есть еще живые, правда, почти все спят. Найти себе собеседника очень нелегко, надо часто проверять, ведь настроение ее людей может измениться в любой момент.  
Но не сегодня. Никого нового…

\- Устала?  
Что Александре нравится в нем, так это согласие говорить даже без вопросов.   
Поэтому это и есть – ее единственный настоящий друг. У него тоже бывает плохое настроение, но кто без недостатков?..  
Но сегодня он в порядке.  
\- Немного. – Она смотрит из-под зонта на оберегающую его решетку. – Я проверяю каждый день, но… все какие-то неразговорчивые.  
Поначалу она не понимает, что это, но вскоре становится ясно, – ее друг смеется.  
\- О, - он шмыгает носом. – Наверное, у них есть причина?  
\- Не знаю. – Она обижена и действительно устала. – Но это несправедливо! Мне скучно.  
\- Да, это несправедливо…  
Серые глаза разглядывают ее. В который уже раз.   
\- И мне скоро опять надо будет уйти. Наверное, я нахожу не тех… А ты как думаешь, Джон?   
\- Я не Джон, Александра. Я…  
\- Да! Джон, это он, – она кивает в сторону криков. Сегодня они слабые, доносятся едва-едва. – А тебя зовут…   
\- Марк.  
\- Точно! Только я не понимаю, зачем эти имена?   
\- Александра, – голос почти мечтательный. – У тебя же есть?   
\- Но у деток нет.   
\- Ах, детки… – Марк прикрывает глаза, чтобы Александра не увидела в них его чувства. – А откуда у тебя столько деток?  
Она смотрит на него удивленно и даже ошарашенно.  
\- Как это откуда? Они просто мои дети!  
\- Каждая мать помнит тот момент, когда в первый раз берет дитя на руки. Расскажи мне об этом.  
В голосе его она слышит просьбу. Но в нем так же ненависть, ярость, отвращение, отчаяние и надежда. Но Александра, конечно, слышит только просьбу. Откуда ей знать столько эмоций? Или помнить?..  
\- Я… Они… Это было…  
\- Ну?   
\- Издеваешься надо мной? – она с яростью топает ногой. – Задаешь дурацкие вопросы!   
\- Тебе не нравится вспоминать самые яркие моменты в жизни любой матери?  
\- Ты специально, да? – почти шипит она. – Марк хочет спать! – кричит Александра и с удовлетворением смотрит, как веки его тяжелеют и закрываются.  
Детки, встревоженные вспышкой ее ярости, крутятся рядом, зло щелкают, подкручивают краны, уменьшают давление в трубках и шипят в сторону спящей головы, упрятанной под решетчатой клеткой.  
\- Нет, не надо! … Да. Разозлил. … Но он все равно мой единственный друг. … Даже так! Хватит!  
Она снова злится, но ее детки поставляются под ее ладони, трутся теплыми боками, – их кожа блестит в пробивающемся сквозь тучи свете.  
Ну и как можно долго на них злиться?

*  
Сегодня можно поговорить с Джоном.  
Прошло уже достаточно времени, теперь он сможет ей ответить.  
Александра подходит медленно, осматривает невысокий камень, темную лужу под ним. И это не просто вода, - она тонкими ручейками растекается в стороны. За камнем горкой лежат белые кости, один из ее детей все еще отщипывает маленькие кусочки от розового сустава на самой большой из них, явно последние. Видимо, скоро ей снова придется идти в чужой мир, ведь детей надо кормить.  
Александра тяжело вздыхает, – она будет очень скучать, а потом смотрит в лицо Джона. Потемневшие от воды волосы прядями прилипли ко лбу и к вискам.  
Голова – вот что теперь есть Джон.  
Голова на подставке и много-много трубок.  
\- Привет. – Она улыбается. Улыбка – верный путь построить дружеские отношения.  
Джон явно не понимает, где он и что происходит. Надо быть аккуратнее, от первого разговора зависит слишком много. Однако постепенно в глазах его появляется осмысленность, он страдальчески морщит лоб и вглядывается в фигуру под зонтом.  
\- Алек… Алек… сандра?!  
Сорванный голос, конечно, не узнать, но Александра знает, что скоро он придет в норму.  
\- Да, это я. Привет, Джон!  
Она старательно улыбается, хотя это не очень интересно, ведь она знает все вопросы наперед. И Джон ее не разочаровывает… или наоборот.  
Что произошло? Как я здесь оказался? Это сон? Это кошмар? Я умер? Боже, за что?  
Она сама могла бы составить список вопросов и ответов, но в таком состоянии ее потенциальные друзья вряд ли смогут его прочитать. Поэтому она отвечает.  
Так вышло. Я забочусь о детках. Они милые. Ты будешь моим другом. Нет, ты не сошел с ума (пальцы крестиком). Да, это я перенесла тебя сюда. 

Джон в шоке молчит. Он никак не может поверить в то, что происходящее реально. И собственное состояние не слишком большой ему в этом помощник.  
\- Этого не может быть…  
\- Может. Теперь ты будешь жить здесь.  
\- Жить?! – И это – реальность?! – Александра, но меня… – голос срывается, – меня же жрали! Вживую! По кусочкам! По маленьким чертовым кусочкам эти твари жрали меня каждый день!  
Он кричит, он захлебывается слезами и словами. И болью. И отчаяньем.  
\- Они не твари, – обижается Александра. – Они мои детки. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы они голодали?   
\- Да мне похрен! – Жилы на его лбу вздуваются, стрелки на шкалах тревожно мечутся за мутными стеклами, розовый раствор идет неравномерно, толчками. – Это ты, ты меня сюда заманила?! Чертова ведьма!   
Она опускает глаза, вздыхает и отворачивается.   
\- Нет, все это наверняка сон, бред! Я попал в аварию, я в коме. Скоро… Я скоро очнусь! Пожалуйста, Господи! Я скоро очнусь!  
Крики постепенно стихают, – ее детки уже позаботились о том, чтобы Джон уснул. Но все же есть и хорошая новость: если не спятил сразу, может, не спятит и после. И у нее появится еще один друг!  
Все не так уж плохо.  
Лужи весело хлюпают под ногами.

*  
\- Ух ты. Я не сплю.  
Марк смотрит вниз, на застывшую под зонтом тонкую фигурку. Иногда ему ее жаль. Но почти постоянно хочется убить. Или убиться.  
Он смотрит на решетку, его окружающую – как предусмотрительно. Но он все равно не смог бы отсюда… скатиться.  
Марк едва сдерживает нервный смешок: все же остаться полностью нормальным у него не получилось. Ну а кто бы смог?  
\- Ты же мой друг, – слышит он. – С тобой интересно.   
Марк понимающе прикрывает веки, сдерживая огонек надежды. На то, что сможет подвести ее к нужному ему ответу. Но надо быть осторожным.  
\- Да, друг. А как тот мальчик? Который… кричал недавно?  
\- Внушает надежду, – она улыбается и медленно прокручивает зонт пальцами. – А я вспомнила.  
В голосе торжество.  
\- Что вспомнила?  
\- Своих деток. Они были словно маленькие милые комочки. И такие красивые глазки! Умещались у меня на ручках, совсем малыши, а теперь взгляни, какие красавцы!  
Александра ведет рукой в сторону толпящихся, шуршащих существ с черной кожей, большими, горящими глазами и тонкими хоботами вместо носа, губ, да и рук тоже. Если у них и есть ноги, то их не видно, да и передвигаются эти существа плавно, словно скользят… или у них слишком много ножек. Маленьких подвижных ножек.  
Марк внутренне содрогается, но умильно кивает.  
\- Вот как? Совсем мелкие были? А где ты рожала?  
Александра словно мимоходом обжигает его таким ненавидящим взглядом, что будь у него кровь, она заледенела бы в жилах. Верхняя губа ее приподнимается, яростный оскал совершенно меняет ее красивое лицо, превращая его в уродливую маску. Она коротко шипит, даже клацает зубами, но тут же опускает взгляд и успокаивается, давая ему время выбрать: продолжить расспросы или сделать вид, что ему все ясно.  
Ему все ясно, и он знает, к чему приведут его вопросы, но не хочет так просто умирать. Он выбирает второе.   
\- Я помню, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Александра, верно поняв его молчание, – помню их первый взгляд, первые слова. Мне было так одиноко. Так плохо… Эта ненависть, она… – голос ее дрожит, на этот раз чувства другие – ей страшно, вспоминать совсем не хочется, больно. Поэтому она прекращает. – Зато сейчас я не одинока, у меня прекрасные, заботливые дети. И друг.  
\- Надеюсь, что будет больше. – Марк решается закинуть еще одну удочку: - А туман?  
\- Что туман? – в голосе осторожность.  
\- Я очень ценю, что ты делишься со мной, – уверяет Марк на пределе своих сил, – язык его едва шевелится, а глаза закрываются. – Но я не понимаю, почему ты боишься тумана?  
Александра хмурит тонкие брови.  
\- Опять ты задаешь мне дурацкие вопросы!   
\- Зато они интереснее, чем крики, – отвечает Марк и окончательно теряет силы.  
Александра смотрит на него некоторое время, а потом разворачивается и уходит.   
Иногда ей кажется, что и Марк ей не друг…  
А это очень печально.  
Но ей некогда грустить – надо отправляться за едой для детей. За новой порцией любви.

*  
Вернувшись на этот раз, Александра не спешит повидаться с другом. Она гуляет по городу, но сама не замечает, что в основном смотрит на стену тумана.  
Все же Марк сумел заронить в нее сомнение. Ей не нравится все это, но если подумать, она действительно не знает, почему так боится тумана. Просто там… Что?  
Но она все равно долго, очень долго не идет к Марку, хотя видит его сквозь пелену дождя. Наверное, она боится того, что ей надо сделать. Может, стоит поискать себе другого друга?

\- Привет. – Опять улыбка. Как же ей это надоело!  
\- Пожалуйста, переверни страницу, – бормочет старая, позеленевшая от времени голова, которую Александра нашла на другом конце площади.   
Рядом, прямо перед головой стоит еще один, необработанный камень, а на нем открытая книга. По страницам барабанят крупные капли, – дождь сегодня припустил с новой силой.  
\- Расскажешь мне, о чем читаешь?  
\- Что? Читаю? Да. Я читаю, но не могу узнать, что же дальше. Уже давно, давно… – Голова переводит на Александру усталый, мертвый взгляд, что так не соответствует его сбивчивым словам. – Поможешь мне? Просто переверни страницу! И я узнаю, чем закончится история!   
Александра, кажется, припоминает, что когда-то давно принесла сюда книгу, но ее потенциальный друг был так скучен, что постепенно она перестала к нему приходить.   
Но ей нужен новый друг, взамен Марка. Она все еще злится на него. За то, что ей пришлось решиться…  
\- Ладно. А ты поговоришь со мной?  
\- Да. Да. Конечно. Вот только переверни! Эта книга – самое лучшее, что у меня есть! Давай. Ну давай же!  
Слова сбивчивые, торопятся, опережают друг друга. Все на одном дыхании.  
С чувством, что никакого разговора не будет, Александра все же касается мокрых страниц и пытается перевернуть одну, не замечая, что поверхность бумаги неровная, слегка бугрится под каплями.  
Сколько времени эта книга лежит здесь под дождем? Бумага размокла, разбухла, границы между страниц стерлись, поэтому едва пальцы Александры касаются их, книга оплывает вязкой кашей, буквы смазываются, теряются, грязный комок медленно течет к краю, переваливается через него и со шлепком падает на землю.  
Они провожают его застывшими взглядами.  
\- Что?!.. Нет… Нет! Ну зачем, зачем ты полезла своими кривыми руками?! Да что за идиотка! Моя книга, моя единственная книга! – голова отмирает и кричит, из глаз уходят последние искры разума, наверняка окончательно.  
Александра не ждет, чем все закончится. Она, правда, очень устала от всех этих криков и истерик. Неужели нельзя страдать молча? Вот она умеет. Точно умела! Никто и слова жалоб от нее не услышал!  
Сама со всем справилась!

*  
\- Тебя долго не было. Я скучал.  
Александра подходит медленно, словно нехотя. Специально загребает ногами грязь, смотрит на разводы на сапогах.  
\- Ты, наверное, единственный такой…  
\- Какой?  
\- Нормальный. Больше никто не может говорить со мной.   
\- Даже Джон?  
Она вздыхает, поднимает взгляд.  
\- Он может. Но только о том, что умер, а я ангел. Стал совсем дурак!  
Александра обижена: неужели ей нужно так много? Всего лишь возможность отсрочить неприятное. Но все указывает на то, что ей придется спросить у Марка. Хотя и не хочется.  
\- Почему ты спросил у меня про туман?  
Она смотрит в его глаза, и ему стоит многих усилий казаться спокойным. Хорошо, что от розового раствора веки набрякли, прикрывают глаза тенью.  
\- Потому что без тебя его нет.  
Он торопится сказать. Кто знает, не усыпит ли она его снова.  
\- Ты врешь!  
\- Это правда.   
\- Но как? Откуда ты знаешь? – Александра растеряна, ведь этого просто не может быть!  
\- А мне отсюда лучше видно. Хочешь посмотреть?  
Александра колеблется, но все же складывает зонт, подходит и, цепляясь за мокрый камень, лезет вверх, ближе к Марку. Если встать на широкий выступ, ее голова вровень с… его головой.  
\- Ну?  
\- Посмотри чуть вправо.   
И Александра послушно смотрит вправо, вдоль широкой улицы, которая вскоре тонет, исчезает в сплошной стене тумана.  
Она тяжело сглатывает – страшно.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что когда меня нет…  
\- Я вижу то, что дальше. Уж на зрение не жалуюсь.  
В какой-то момент Александра остро жалеет, что не приказала оставить его слепым, ей совсем не нравится то, что теперь необходимо сделать. И кто в этом виноват? Она зло смотрит ему в глаза, они так близко. Как никогда раньше. Наверное, она видит в них больше, чем простое любопытство, но ничего не говорит.   
Просто спрыгивает вниз. Веером разлетаются брызги.  
«И что там?» – хочет спросить Александра.  
\- Что тебе надо? Чего ты хочешь от меня? – Она не поворачивается.   
\- Сходи и посмотри, что там.  
Вот как…  
\- Это опасно.  
\- Ты боишься? – он пытается рассмеяться. Но слишком взволнован.  
\- Я должна защищать! У меня и имя такое – защитница!  
\- Кого защищать? – он почти смеется.  
\- Да деток же! Все остальное неважно… А вдруг там..!  
\- Да, детки. Конечно. – В голосе Марка сарказм, недовольство и усталость. Он слишком много вложил в надежду. – Пожалуй, мне надо отдохнуть от тебя.  
\- Но я должна…  
\- Хватит. Я сказал, что устал! Отстань! Просто. Оставь. Меня. В покое.  
Он закрывает глаза, не желая больше видеть, слышать, говорить.   
Думать. Надеяться. Ждать.  
Быть.   
Конечно, он понимает, что для него все кончено в любом случае. Никто еще такого (!) не лечил. Но и просто уйти, не попытавшись изменить, помешать, сломать хоть что-то, он не может.  
Иногда ему жаль Александру. Но всегда – хочется убить. Или хотя бы сломить.

\- А ты будешь смотреть за мной, когда я пойду?  
\- …Да. Буду.

*  
Конечно, он смотрит. Александра чувствует это, вот только уже не уверена, что прожигающий ее спину взгляд ей нужен. Но стойко делает вид, что все в порядке. Так ей проще не думать, что ждет ее впереди.  
Детки стоят вдоль улицы – очень тихие, замерли неподвижно.   
\- Не бойтесь, – говорит она. – Все будет хорошо. Я защищу вас.  
Слова помогают больше ей самой, не дают повернуть назад, и она продолжает говорить, хотя дети остались позади, а клубящиеся ручейки тумана уже подбираются к ее ногам, все выше к плащу, а потом испуганными струйками разлетаются в стороны. 

Шаги становятся тише; Александра отмечает, что дождь уже не стучит по зонту, но не закрывает его, словно он сумеет ее защитить. 

Под ногами нет дороги, и даже травы нет. Через минуту Александра с удивлением замечает, что идет по мягкому, бордовому ковролину. Справа из тумана появляется старая, вышитая подушка с распоровшимся боком. Прямо под ногой тихо пищит замусоленная игрушка – розовый заяц. Смотреть на нее почему-то больно, – это такое убожество, и Александра зажмуривается, вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо перед собой.  
Перед ней дверь. Белая, выкрашенная, на ней застыли поплывшие капли краски.   
Наверное, надо ее открыть, но едва Александра протягивает руку, как не может сдержать испуганного возгласа: вся ручка в густых потеках свернувшейся крови. Под ней на белой поверхности – щедро выплеснуто, словно кровь стекала с рук. Словно пропитала рукава…  
Это невозможно! Александра не боится крови! Никогда не боялась, но сейчас не может стоять и смотреть на эту дверь, на бордовые следы на ней. Развернувшись, она бросается назад, буквально разрывает собой туманную пелену и, словно пловец, выныривает в серый свет, под дождь, туда, где есть воздух.   
И она дышит: глубоко, едва не задыхаясь от страха и от дурных предчувствий. Но она прекрасно понимает, что оставить все, как есть, уже не сможет.  
Сейчас она сама разбила бы голову дурного друга!

Ей приходится спрятаться за домами – нет сил стоять под перекрестными взглядами детей. И Марка, конечно! Его глаза сверкают издалека.  
Александра прислоняется к холодной стене, прикрывает глаза и успокаивается, глушит в себе страх, потому что понимает, – она не остановится, пока не откроет ту чертову дверь!   
Но возвращаться назад не хочется, поэтому она идет дальше, находит просвет между домами и вглядывается в туман, его клочья слепо ощупывают водянистую траву на мокрой земле. Почему-то ей кажется, что нет никакой разницы, где в него входить.  
И она не ошибается: через несколько шагов-минут-ударов сердца под ногами снова мягко, все та же грязная подушка справа, а игрушка лезет под ноги. Александра отпихивает ее с дороги, закрывает ставший ненужным зонт и смело смотрит на заляпанную ручку, тянется к ней рукой. Она не боится испачкаться. Не сильнее, чем есть.

Дверь открывается бесшумно. Всего пара шагов, и Александра уже в узком, удушливо воняющем коридорчике. На стенах грязные обои в мелкий синий цветочек. Полы коричневые, ничем не примечательные, кроме, разве что, подсохших смазанных следов и широкой лужи почти черной крови, что натекла из открытого проема двери чуть впереди.   
Александра останавливается, делает короткие вдохи через рот, а потом, собрав всю решительность, идет дальше, стараясь не наступить в кровь.

Когда-то давно один из ее несостоявшихся друзей рассказал ей, что за мгновение до смерти перед глазами мелькают страницы жизни. С огромной скоростью они показывают даже то, что уже не помнишь. Что хотел забыть.  
И вот теперь Александра успевает подумать, что она наверняка умирает. Потому что остановить поток картин из прошлого неизвестной ей девушки не представляется возможным.  
–  
Не может быть, что это мелкое, замызганное создание, над которым смеются и издеваются в школе, и есть она. Жестокие шутки, злобные слова, все это летит ей в лицо, ранит, бьет наотмашь. И почему-то нет никого рядом, кто мог бы помочь.  
–   
Александра вцепляется рукой в косяк, но это не от того, что она видит перед собой, – глаза ее расфокусированы, – это картины прошлого стремительно пролетают перед ней. Надо сказать – довольно жестокого прошлого.  
–  
Новые картины.  
Девушка выросла, она мнит себя взрослой, и поначалу кажется, что все плохое осталось позади. Но это не так…

Старая розовая игрушка из детства, зажатая в руках. Когда-то она казалась живой, и так хочется, чтобы она защитила, помогла, уберегла от боли. От невыносимого чувства, что тебя предают самые родные люди – твоя семья. Предают каждый день. Та, что однажды стала Александрой, шепчет зайцу на ухо, просит прощения, или просит о чем-то (о помощи? о милосердии?), крепко зажмурив глаза и стараясь не чувствовать, что делают с ее телом.  
Не смея назвать вещи своими именами, она просто ненавидит подушку с аляпистой вышивкой, в которую хочется кричать. Вместо этого она вцепляется в нее зубами.  
–  
Александра не может больше стоять на ногах, она падает на колени, прямо в густую жижу. Глаза ее все еще зажмурены, словно закрытые веки смогут спасти ее от отчаяния неизвестной девушки, которая в новом повороте истории почему-то одета так же, как и Александра – в белый плащ. На ногах у незнакомки светлые сапоги, в руках белый зонт с острой пикой-навершием.  
–  
До входной двери нужно пройти через совмещенную с гостиной кухню, и девушке, глазами которой видит Александра, остается сделать всего несколько шагов. Однако она не может их преодолеть, потому что жесткие руки перехватывают ее всего в паре метров от спасения. Ведь улица, где есть чужие люди, иногда может стать спасением от своих, родных по крови, которые почему-то забывают об этом. Она не может бороться со здоровым мужчиной, поэтому легко оказывается на кухонном столе. От удара головой о столешницу в глазах мелькает. Он крепко прижимает ее, нетерпеливо лезет горячей рукой под плащ. Сдвигает слои одежды в стороны, словно не замечая сопротивления, добирается до голого тела. Девушка кричит, пытается бороться. Но человек, бывший когда-то – в другой жизни – ее родней, смеется, дышит в лицо перегаром, – он гораздо сильнее.

Она не знает, сколько длится этот кошмар, просто в какой-то момент понимает, что руки ее никто не держит. Приоткрыв глаза, она пытается сквозь слезы осмотреться, но мерные и сильные толчки мешают, да еще и лампа под абажуром с засиженной мухами бахромой светит прямо в глаза.  
Она отворачивается, слезы текут по виску, и постепенно она видит их – малышей, прячущихся за шкафом и стульями, все лучше и четче с каждым ударом. Они черны, как и ее отчаянье, в их глазах – отражение ее ненависти. Отражение ее боли.   
Как бы ей до них добраться? Они помогут, они сумеют ее утешить. Это она знает точно, всем сердцем.  
И как чудо: в отчаянии сжав руки в кулаки, натыкается на лежащий рядом зонт, и тут же судорожно вцепляется в костяную изогнутую ручку.  
Белый шелковый зонт, со стальной осью и тонкими спицами. С длинным навершием, которое легко, с чавканьем входит насильнику прямо в глаз, заставляя его дергаться. Дергаться совсем не так, как он делал это только что, крепко держа ее за ноги.   
Он хрипит, орет, хватается за лицо, которое заливает поток крови из раны, а она рывком дергает зонт на себя, а потом улыбается – жутко и незнакомо, когда взгляд ее падает на стойку с ножами.  
Освобождаться, смывать с себя кровью боль и страдание очень легко. И даже весело, потому что каждый удар, каждое движение ножа наружу вырывает из тела на полу фонтанчики разлетающейся крови, и маленькие детки с горящими глазами подходят ближе, прижимают дергающиеся руки и ноги чудовища к полу и становятся все больше.  
Она то ли воет, то ли поет, – детки вторят ей, как могут, в перерывах между едой.

Все до тех пор, пока не стучит, закрываясь, входная дверь. Тяжелые шаги; женский крик врезается в уши. Опять слова, злые слова от человека, давшего жизнь. И можно сколько угодно говорить, объяснять и даже оправдываться, – она все равно не поверит. Неужели она не может хоть один раз защитить? Неужели ничего не знает? Девушка с ножом в это не верит, потому что не замечать так долго, это уж слишком!  
Вот если бы у нее, у той, чьи руки по локоть в крови, были дети, она бы никогда не усомнилась в их словах, в их поступках.   
Девушка замирает и оглядывается – так вот ведь ее дети! Ее милые детки, которые пришли в трудный час, поддержали и подержали.  
А женщина у двери, на лице которой видны только ненависть и отвращение, кто она?  
Разве что еще один сосуд, который щедро выплескивает горячую кровь на руку, сжимающую нож, на изгвазданные сапоги, на пол, где эта кровь мешается с уже пролитой.  
–  
Александра упирается руками в пол, морщится и стонет – ей слишком больно вспоминать, потому что можно сказать себе, что все к лучшему, но раны от этого быстрее не затянутся. И предательство не станет причинять меньше боли.  
Картинки перед глазами замедляются, а вскоре совсем останавливаются – история закончена. Александра поднимает голову и открывает зажмуренные глаза, – перед ней та самая картина, что и в последнем видении: два искромсанных тела лежат в лужах крови, все вокруг в брызгах, в почти черных следах, разводах и отпечатках ладоней. Нож лежит на полу, совсем рядом, и Александра больше не разделяет себя и ту девушку, она касается его кончиками пальцев, – он мог бы так удобно лечь в ее ладонь. Как когда-то.  
Как пару минут назад в этой комнате, которая застыла во времени, словно муха в янтаре. Нет, словно паук в смоле, потому что назвать свое прошлое янтарем у Александры язык не повернется.

Дорога назад не занимает много времени. Несколько шагов по коридорчику, – запах все так же стоит удушливой стеной, – потом дверь, ручка которой с обеих сторон в крови, потом бордовый ковролин, заяц, подушка.  
Александра не хочет помнить, не хочет знать. Но и бояться она тоже больше не хочет. Воспоминание, оставленное в самом дальнем уголке ее памяти, конечно, сможет отравить ей несколько часов, а может и дней, но у нее, в конце концов, есть ее дети. Дети, которые пришли в трудный момент и поддержали.   
Которые подержали тех, кто стал врагом, чтобы она смогла ударить ножом столько раз, сколько запросит ее разбитое без любви сердце.   
А теперь ее очередь любить и оберегать, защищать и заботиться. Впрочем, они делают это друг для друга каждый день. 

*  
Александра выходит из пены тумана медленно, осторожно. Но родной мир, созданный ими сообща, не подводит, – впереди пустые, мокрые дома, тихие безлюдные улицы, где-то впереди площадь с потенциальными друзьями.  
И ее детки, которые ждут ее настороженно, опасливо. С надеждой.  
Что значит надежда Марка на отмщение, по сравнению с их надеждой на любовь?..

Александра не оглядывается, теперь она всегда будет знать, что оставила за спиной.   
По раскрытому зонту мерно шелестят капли дождя, детки подходят, мурчат и посвистывают, тянутся под руки, мигают, прикрывая большие глаза тонкими мембранами, нежно гладят хоботками ее окровавленные руки.   
Ничего, кровь скоро смоет дождь, а больную память излечит любовь.  
Кто еще может дать ее, кроме детей, тобою же созданных?..


End file.
